Over Coming Loneliness
by Legion-Unit01
Summary: Geo Stelar has a depressing past. His father went missing three years ago, and Geo hasn't quite been the same since. He hasn't gone to school in that time, and honestly doesn't care to bother himself with brotherbands, or friendship in general. Will his v


Prologue: Independence

Vista Point is the best place in all of Echo Ridge to stargaze, Geo Stelar visited most nights. Geo liked the place so much because it was normally quite, not many people went star gazed any more.

Geo was laying down, thinking.

Today was the anniversary of Kelvin Stelar, Geo's father, disappearing in space. One of Kelvin's old friends, Mister Boreal, visited today. Geo's mother was happy to see him, even though it brought back bad memories.

Geo himself was unsure of Boreal, and he made that clear with body language. Boreal gave Geo a gift from his father, a weird pair of glasses codenamed _Visualizer. _Mr Boreal also gave Geo a letter from his father, concerning the _Visualizer. _This act made Geo even more untrusting of Mr Boreal, why hadn't he given Geo the _Visualizer _earlier?

Geo read the letter, and honestly it was too be expected. It went like this,

"**Son, if you're reading this I'm not around. I was going to give you the Visualizer myself, encase your abilities don't grow. I know things don't make sense now, but they will. One day.**

**With Love, Dad."**

The letter was written years ago, Geo knew. The abilities his dad talked about had grown a little since this letter was written. Ever since Geo was little he'd been able to see electromagnetic waves, or as most would put it, EM waves. In this day and day EM technology was the standard, and it was all connected in some way or another. Normally unseen by normal human eyes, but Geo wasn't normal. Neither was his dad.

Though, Kelvin could see clearly, Geo could only see strange blurs, and sometimes he heard distorted noise like high-pitched voices. It brought him stress, and bullying when he was younger, which is why he developed his negative mindset. Or at least, that's what his mother called it.

Kelvin had told him that seeing EM waves was only the beginning and that Geo had many other abilities he couldn't even imagine. Unluckily for Geo he could barely make out the wave roads above him, and his dad wasn't around to teach him.

"Why'd you have to get on that stupid space ship... what's that?" Geo squinted his eyes, and he could just make out two flashing lights in the sky, one red, the other blue. They were moving around, circling each other, like they were fighting.

"What's happening up there?" Geo's eyes widened in panic, the blue light was falling...right above him!

Geo quickly jumped up and ran in a random direction, good thing to. When the light hit, the ground exploded. Geo looked up, the red light was nowhere to be seen. Geo was now faced with a difficult choice, run away or find out what was happening.

He chose the latter as he made his why towards the crater, as he did he took note of the lack of damage besides the crater itself. No fire, no burned grass around the rim of the crater, nothing.

Geo was interested.

Looking in to the crater revealed what looked to Geo to be a big fuzzy ball of blue. This confirmed to Geo that the creature before him was probably made of EM waves, strange but not unheard of. Geo had met some strange creatures called Hertz, he even had one that he talked to regularly. Nice pile of Em waves honestly.

Well Geo was distracted the ball of blue got up from his place in the crater, and got up on eye level with Geo. Geo thought it almost looked like a ghost.

"Who are you?" Geo asked, well aware that the EM waves in front of him were most likely sentient. The creature for its part looked confused, or, Geo thought looked confused.

"My **buzt **is **buzz -**xis." Geo sighed, feeling dejected. Of course he wasn't going to stand the thing. He could barely see it.

"Listen, I can't understand you, nor can I see you that clearly. Normally I'd leave and call this a bizarre dream cooked up by caffeine. But right now, I need to know what was going on?" The blue creature made a noise like a grumble, and without warning jumped Geo, making strange blurry arms that wrapped around him. Geo was scared, mostly because of the strange sensations going though his body.

Power, rushing through his veins. Instincts were rushing to his head, he knew in a primal why what was happening, but his brain had no idea. But as the ancient power built up something inside screamed. The voice was nagging at Geo, saying _'This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong.' _never stopping, still repeating.

All the noise in his head was starting to get at Geo but then, and without warning, it stopped. Te reason being simple, Geo had collapsed, and the creature had been forced out of Geo's body, also unconscious.

Geo awoke sometime later, and was fairly surprised. Firstly, the blue creature from earlier was much clearer. It had the head of a wolf, and greenish energy going from its head to its chest. The chest was made of blue plating, the same shade as the head. The green energy continued from the chest to make two arms, that had two blue bracelets around the hands, or claws as it appeared. Finally the energy made a tail for the strange creature, almost like a ghosts.

"Strange." Geo shook his head, and noticed for the first time that his head felt slightly heavier, like he was wearing a helmet. He touched the sides of his head and found that there was a helmet of sorts covering his head. His hand brushed something one the side of his new helmet, and suddenly Geo's vision went blue. He looked around, confused, then his eyes focused on the creature that was still out cold. It looked like he were see statistics about the creature.

This strange turn of events was over shadowed when Geo noticed his left hand didn't look normal. He deactivated the visor and had a proper look at his hands. The left was made of green energy, not unlike the creature's. The other hand was covered in black plating, also like the creature. It also appeared that his right arm was an arm cannon of sorts. Looking down at the rest of his body, Geo basically noticed that he was covered in a black jumpsuit, with a strange golden symbol over his chest. Quick tests showed that the outfit was hard and quite flexibly. Geo came to a logical conclusion.

"This is one hell of a dream."

Geo heard a groan of pain, and found that the creature was waking up.

"Did anyone get the number of explosion?" Geo wasn't sure why, but he felt a burning dislike for the creature, as if it had done something worthy of Geo's pure hatred.

"What are you, anyway?" The creature turned to Geo, and even though Geo had no experience with the creature's facial features, the look very simply said, "You've got to be kidding me." Geo found this strange, but then again this whole day was pretty strange.

The creature wasn't talking and Geo was growing more chilly about the matter. He pointed his right at the creature, and a concentrated bullet of green energy shot at the creature, who howled in pain. Geo smiled smugly.

"Let's try that again, shall we? What's going on, who are you and what did you do to me?" The creature looked at Geo shocked, this was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"My names Omega-xis, don't try to say it. Humans always get it wrong. I'm a FMian, from the planet FM. I'm made of EM waves and as it would happen FMians are weaker outside of our home planet, which is made of EM waves. Understanding this, I knew I could get more power if I fused with an organic, which is what I tried to do with you. Then, to put it simply, you rejected me." Geo understood most of that, in theory. Something was still bothering him.

"How'd I reject you?"

"I don't know! I knew something was off about you, before you were giving off weak EM waves, and now it looks like I triggered an EM change in you that seems to be natural. Oh, by the way, welcome to be an EM being." Omega-xis said gruffly, he wasn't pleased with this Geo kid refusing him. Must have been a blow to his pride.

"Okay, why are two aliens fighting above the earth? We do something so stupid?"

"My people were about to attack your planet and wipe it out, if it weren't for me. Now, I need to run. I hope you don't die." Without warning Omega-xis flew high up into the sky, and seemed to move at light speed through a random path of EM roads.

"Well, we can't have that." Geo followed on foot, that alien was the one with all the answers.

* * *

Hello! Welcome to my first story on this account! Please, if you noticed any errors, inform me. Besides that, have a nice day.


End file.
